1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a play structure for animals, and more particularly concerns a play structure for cats that is modular and allows a user to easily modify the configuration of the structure.
2. Description or the Prior Art
It is well known that cats enjoy perching on tall objects, are curious about investigating enclosed spaces, and have a habit of scratching objects to exercise and sharpen their claws. To this end, several products have been developed that facilitate these unique characteristics of cats.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,209, issued to Parker, describes an exercise pole assembly for cats. The pole extends between the floor and ceiling of a room, and consists of a plurality of sections held in vertical orientation by dowels. The dowels are removable to allow the posts to be easily disassembled to move the assembly. The dowels fit through optional platforms to secure the platforms between the sections. The pole is held in place by a spring bias force exerted between the top section and the top platform while the top platform is in engagement with the ceiling. The sections are made of soft wood to allow a cat to easily climb the structure to reach the various platforms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,279, issued to Bell, describes an animal play structure comprising four parallel posts. The posts have apertures therein to receive rods, which connect the posts together. The rods also act as supports for the platforms. Ramps are connected to rods at different levels to allow the animal to move from a platform at one level to a platform at a different level. Each pole is made of a plurality of sections, and are vertically aligned by dowels. The structure can be easily assembled and disassembled, and the beds and ramps can be rearranged to vary the path or maze of the play structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,991, issued to Lichtenberger, describes an animal climbing structure consisting of a plurality of tubular sections oriented vertically on top of one another. The structure is placed between two surfaces, such as a floor and a ceiling, and is removably fixed in that position by a threadedly extendable and retractable plate located at the bottom of the structure. The sections are held together by plugs, one end of which is fixed inside one of the sections, and the other end of which forms a male connector for insertion into the corresponding section. Platforms are mounted on the structure between the sections by placing the male portion of the plug through an aperture in the platform to secure the platform in its position. The exterior of each section and platform is covered by a suitable traction surface, such as carpet, to allow the animal to scratch and climb.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,990, issued to Crow, describes a cat tree consisting of a tubular structure extending between a floor and a ceiling. The tube consists of a plurality of sections, in this case three, with the middle tube section having crimped ends. The crimped ends fit into the tubular ends of the top tube section and the bottom tube section to releasably secure the three tubes together in a vertical orientation. The bottom tube section is attached to a platform, which sits on the floor and acts as a base. A plunger is located in the top tube section, and is longitudinally extendable therefrom. The plunger extends to engage the ceiling, and is fixed at any desired extended position by a set screw. The plunger pushes against the ceiling, while the base engages the floor, thus keeping the structure in place. Platforms are located in fixed positions along the structure.
U.S. design Patent No. Des. 224,686, issued to Michlap, shows a pet house consisting of a relatively large diameter short, hollow cylinder supporting a smaller diameter long, hollow cylinder, the interiors of which are interconnected. A platform is mounted on top of the longer cylinder. The structure is elevated above a support surface by a plurality of legs. A number of apertures are formed in various walls of the cylinders to allow a cat to play inside and around the structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,265, issued to Manson, describes a cat scratching pole and exercise structure consisting of two posts fixedly mounted on a base and spaced apart from one another. The two posts are connected by a rod to allow the cat to walk between the posts, among other things. The posts and base are covered by a pile material adequate for cat scratching.
The products currently available for use as play structures for cats have several limitations that effect their utility and function. Several products require a floor and ceiling to be relatively close together in order for the structure to be adequately supported. Other products take up an inordinate amount of space when constructed. Further, many products available for use as play structures for cats have a substantially fixed configuration and are not meant to be modified once installed. If the structures are able to be modified, then only a few minor parts are repositionable within the framework of the existing structure.
Many of the structures are difficult to store, assemble and disassemble, even though they have a fairly simple structure. Also, typically the structures are covered with carpet-like material, which is not sufficiently resistant to the clawing action of a cat.
It is with respect to these considerations and other background information relative to prior art play structures for cats that the significant improvements of the present invention have evolved.